


complete.

by eunchaes



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A LITTLE BIT of socialmedia!au, Deephwi, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, bffs!winkdeep, dongho my man, implied minhwan if u squint !, jinhwi, minhyun screams, ongniel TRULY is science, sejeong/doyoung!, seongwoo wants 2 cry, seonho fucks up, yes its bc of their sm station LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: jinyoung's looking for someone to fill the void in him.he's also looking for a housemate. and some money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY erm hello this is @eunchaes from aff / @jinhwis from wattpad  
> cross-posted from aff and wattpad
> 
> only a bit of social media involved, mostly narrative ? idk 
> 
> I LOVE SOCIAL MEDIA FICS, huge inspo from laughter (leedaehwi) and #jinyounghastwohands!! pls recommend me more social media au fics if u happen to know more

jinyoung groans as he looks at his tuition bills. he still has more envelopes laying on the kitchen counter. more bills, probably. "fuck you, park jihoon," jinyoung mutters as he opens another envelope.

he rolls his eyes at how his best friend had moved out of their shared apartment just to live with his boyfriend of 3 years - an extremely tall taiwanese boy named guanlin. boyfriend.

jinyoung whips out his phone to make a google search.

_is it normal if ive never dated anyone and im like 20?_

he skims through the search results and puts his phone down.

**bjy @baejin**

YALL its comfirmed im dying alone im gonna b single 4 lyfe !!11!

**bjy @baejin**

jk im not lonely or desperate i just need money

**bjy @baejin**

if u wanna sponsor ur boy's tuition pls hmu !

**woojin @nationsdarkpast**

@baejin if jaehwan-hyung could find someone u can too! WOOOO

**sungwoon is shaking @kingjaehwan**

@baejin @nationsdarkpast THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ???

an idea pops into jinyoung's head. he heads to his bedroom and grabs his laptop.

* * *

 

jinyoung plugs out one of his earphones and turns to glare at the couple sitting behind him.

**bjy @baejin**

who in the fuck holds hands while studying?? its a damn library get out if ur gonna hanky panky and not study ffs

**minhyun @optimushwang**

And here we have another episode of Angsty Teen

it was sejeong and doyoung - the presidents of choir. the two seniors had heavenly voices and they were one of the sweetest couples on campus. jinyoung just didn't appreciate having to hear their "haha i love you" "no i love you more!" debate while he was trying to finish his essay.

"why so glum?" he looks up to see daniel, along with seongwoo and jisung. "i'm not, i'm just annoyed at the PDA," jinyoung replies, and continues to type away at his laptop. "by the way, hi hyungs,"

"how have you been? you seem really stressed out lately," jisung asks, concerned. "i'm fine. just broke." jinyoung's eyes don't leave his laptop.

"you're renting out your apartment, right?" seongwoo asks, sipping his coffee. "jihoon replacement?" "yup. and nah, i just need the money."

daniel looks over at seongwoo before speaking. "actually, i have a friend who's interested in moving in," daniel says. jinyoung's eyes instantly light up. "really?"

daniel nods. "do you want his number?" "yes, please!" the trio swears they haven't seen jinyoung so happy in a while. "thank you, daniel!"

* * *

 

 **baejin** : hey, daehwi right?

 **maguhwi** : yep!

 **baejin** : u wanna come over to see the place and stuff? we can discuss afterwards if ur keen

 **maguhwi** : sure ^^

 **baejin** : [address attached]

 **maguhwi** : thanks! see you tomorrow at 4?

 **baejin** : see u :-)

* * *

jinyoung opens the door, only to be greeted by the most adorable boy he's ever seen.

_you just met him, jinyoung, don't hoe around-_

"hi! i'm daehwi, nice to meet you!" the blonde bows, and jinyoung does the same. "i'm jinyoung, nice to meet you too," daehwi was a little shorter than jinyoung, and he had uneven eyelids. jinyoung thought that was cute.

"so, how old are you?" jinyoung starts, waiting for daehwi to step into the apartment. "19."

"oh, i'm 20." daehwi hums in response, and the taller of the two shows him around.  

* * *

 

it's daehwi's first day living with jinyoung, and jinyoung wakes up to daehwi gently shaking him.

"dude, what the fu-"

"i made breakfast, jinyoungie!" daehwi smiles, and jinyoung has question marks floating around in his head.

_jinyoungie?_

"whoa, how do you look so handsome even when you just woke up?" jinyoung nearly chokes on his own saliva, but somehow manages to shapen up anyway. this beautiful stranger he was now sharing his apartment with - made him breakfast and called him handsome? he snaps out of his daze when daehwi grabs his arm and drags him to the kitchen.

* * *

if jinyoung had to name one thing he had learnt about daehwi over the course of 2 weeks - was that the smaller boy was exceptionally clingy. oh, and adorable too.

jinyoung doesn't know how he ended up with daehwi in his lap, leaning against his chest on their couch, watching movies. it was a friday night and neither of the two had plans to leave the house. by the 2nd movie, jinyoung was already sound asleep.

be wakes up at 4am to make a trip to the bathroom - he realises he's in his bed, which is definitely not where he fell asleep. he pokes his head out of his door, and daehwi is still there, wide awake, onto the 4th movie already.

the taller boy is secretly envious of the latter - daehwi didn't go to school. when questioned, he simply said he was taking a year's break to "realize stuff". daehwi could pull all-nighters and do practically anything he wanted, while jinyoung was a (not-so-anymore) broke college student struggling to keep his eyes open in class. 

* * *

 

once again, jinyoung doesn't know how, but daehwi somehow ended up being his best friend. the boy was similar to him in a way that they both rarely left the house. as much as jinyoung hated to admit it, he was a sucker for skinship ; and he's always wanted to have someone to hug to sleep. he now does have someone - daehwi. his heart feels like it's about to explode sometimes - he doesn't know what this feeling is. is this love?

friends share the same bed although they have their own rooms, friends kiss each other on the cheek, friends cuddle, friends shower together, right? this, this is all platonic, right?

* * *

"hyung, are you single?" the blonde boy currently straddling jinyoung asks. jinyoung nearly chokes on his coffee. "yeah."

"you've never had a boyfriend?"

"yeah. never."

"but hyung, you're so handsome. and you're so lovely," jinyoung snickers, and shakes his head.

"no! hyung, you're the best-"

jinyoung doesn't know when the younger's lips had looked so plump and soft, but he quickly learns that he posesses zero self-control when he cups daehwi's face and leans forward to kiss him. he thinks he's going crazy - his heart has never pounded so fast before.

* * *

 

"no, daehwi-yah, it's not what you think it is-"

"yeah, staying up late just to wait for you to come home, only to see you drunk with some woman at the club? right." daehwi spat, anger brazen on his face. "

she's just a friend, hwi," jinyoung sighs, head in his hands. it was true - he was just drinking with the president of his club.

"whatever, go spend more time with your friend, then. we've been together for a year and a half now, i can't believe you'd pull this shit on me," daehwi's furious, and storms out the door before jinyoung can even stop him.

_shit. there i go, fucking up everything once again._

**niel** : wtf happened

 **baejin** : i dont fucking know ok i fucked shit up

 **niel** : :( daehwi's w me and ong rn

 **baejin** : take care of him

 **baejin:** sorry

 **baejin** : i always mess up

 

"hyung? i'm so, i don't like seeing jinyoung with other people! i don't feel good!" daehwi screams, startling the couple, who were sitting on the couch.

"jealousy? anger?" daniel looks at his boyfriend, confused.

"how in the fuck-" 

* * *

jinyoung swears to never let daehwi go so easily again. he's glad he has the smaller boy back in his arms. he falls asleep with the latter as his teddy bear. he's been told by others that he seems a lot happier now - and jinyoung thinks it's true. daehwi is the epitome of perfection, it's as if his hands were made for jinyoung ; and jinyoung only. his first love - and his first kiss, his first time holding hands with someone else. jinyoung always felt empty, but with daehwi, he felt complete. jinyoung hopes he never loses him.

* * *

 

jinyoung learns that good things don't last forever when he finds daehwi, laying on the living room floor, pale, eyes shut, with no sign of life whatsoever. "

daehwi, can you hear hyung? yah, daehwi!" jinyoung shakes him, and he freezes once he hits the cold, hard reality - daehwi's heart isn't beating.

"daehwi, don't scare hyung! it isn't funny!" he shakes him once again, using his phone to call for an ambulance. 

* * *

 

"doctor, is he okay?" jinyoung stands up when the doors burst open.

"kid, is this a prank?" the doctor, dongho, according to his nametag, asks.

"what?" jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief.

"why would you bring a robot to a hospital?"

"what? he's my boyf-"

"kid, he's a robot. do we have to unscrew all of this mechanism to prove it to you?" dongho raises an eyebrow.

jinyoung's hair is all messed up, his eyes are puffy and tears are falling from them. he can't believe what's happening.

"he's human - his heartbeat stopped just now, doctor, just help him!"

"he never had a heartbeat. he's a robot."

jinyoung cries even harder, when jisung and minhyun drag him away to the carpark of the hospital. his 7 other friends are waiting for him there.

"you, you knew all along, right?" jinyoung storms up to daniel and grabs him by the collar. "yeah, i knew. we just wanted to help you, jinyoung-" he stutters and minhyun has to step in before jinyoung can throw a punch at daniel.

"all of you knew, too? you all knew he wasn't human?" jinyoung screams, and the 9 nod their head in shame.

"so is this what your fucking shady ass company is about?" he glares at seongwoo and daniel, voice all hoarse, the two looking the most guilty out of all of the boys.

"jinyoung, let us explain," seongwoo puts a hand on jinyoung's shoulder, but jinyoung slaps it away.

"don't talk to me." and with that, jinyoung leaves.

he can't believe it - daehwi, his first love, the one that completed him ; was just a robot. jinyoung laughs bitterly as he walks down the street.

he knew things were too good to be true. who would fall in love with him, anyway?

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a year since daehwi left.
> 
> woojin and seonho fuck up.  
> seonho fucks up more, though.  
> seongwoo wants to delete himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellu uh this is a sequel!! ye i hope u like it

"happy birthday jinyoung!" his friends cheer, as they rush him to hurry and make a wish.

jinyoung contemplates for a moment before blowing out the candles. he feels a tinge of pain - it's been a year, and he didn't feel like opening up a closed wound.

but really, was it even closed in the first place? jinyoung misses the blonde andriod every single day.

_this birthday, i wish daehwi was human._

* * *

"seongwoo, we can't do that." daniel sighs as he puts his drink down on the table. "don't you remember what happened last year?"

"babe, our sales have been dropping. if we don't do something, we're gonna be broke." the said boy argues.

"there's gotta be some other way to bring them up.."

"we've done so much research, we've done so much trial and error. no other robot is like daehwi. he could feel, daniel. remember when he was feeling anger and jealousy that time he fell out with jinyoung?" seongwoo says, raising his voice a little. "we didn't even know how that happened. i need to look into daehwi's programming."

daniel shakes his head.

"babe, please?" seongwoo reaches out for his boyfriend's hand.

"fine."

on their way to the office from the café, all daniel can think about is jinyoung.

 

" _guys, jinyoung's not coming," sungwoon says, plopping down on the sofa. "he says he doesn't wanna leave the house. the 8 other boys are silent. they knew jinyoung had been sad for a while - but his problem seemed to be growing more and more severe._

_"ongniel, can't you guys build a robot for jinyoung?" woojin suggests, and the said couple 's eyes widen._

_"yeah, i know you guys make boyfriend robots, but this one can keep him company. jinyoung doesn't know about your business, anyway." guanlin states. "ongniel is science, after all."_

_the couple and their friends were so invested into creating daehwi ; programming him to make sure he was all jinyoung needed. they wanted to make him perfect - they didn't consider what to say to jinyoung if daehwi ever malfunctioned or shut down one day._

_"i think we can introduce daehwi to him already. he posted an ad saying he's renting out his apartment." seongwoo tells daniel, and the pink-haired boy nods._

_the next day, they catch jinyoung at the library._

 

if daniel knew daehwi's mechanism would go faulty and cause him to shut down permanently - he would never have built him for jinyoung.

* * *

seongwoo groans as he takes daehwi out from the storage. he now had to carry him all the way upstairs to his work room, where daniel was waiting.

"need help? wait, hyung, what are you doing?" jihoon starts, but his caring tone was washed away by shock when he sees seongwoo carrying daehwi. eyes shut, pale, just like how he was the day his system broke, along with jinyoung's heart.

"sales are dropping, i'm not doing any weird shit, don't worry. i'm just trying to see what's in his code." seongwoo explains.

"but hyung, isn't his base code the same as everyone else's?" jihoon tilts his head to the side, confusion filling his perfect features. he reaches out to offer a bit of support to seongwoo as they walk up the stairs, daehwi in their hands.

"there's just something about him, jihoon. he could feel things our other robots can't. he got worried,angry and hurt when jinyoung came home late, take seonho for instance, all he did was yell at minhyun and jaehwan for not bringing home any food after going out." seongwoo chuckles a little. "he didn't even care about minhyun and jaehwan coming home late. he just wanted food."

jihoon stops in his tracks. "why the fuck did a married couple buy a robot boyfriend?"

"seonho's the youngest one we have. they said they wanted to know what it's like to raise an angsty kid."

 

seongwoo lays daehwi down on the desk with the help of jihoon, connecting him to a cable. he loads up data on the computer, skimming through it. he heaves a heavy sigh and throws his hands up in the air. "i don't fucking get it, guys. his code is the exact same as the rest of our robots, besides the customizations and shit." daniel and jihoon peer over his shoulder to take a good look.

daniel whips out his phone and calls minhyun. "hyung? bring your angsty, hungry son here. now. bring jaehwan if you want to."

 

seongwoo immediately manhandles seonho once he walks through the door with jaehwan and minhyun - he sits him down next to daehwi and connects him to another cable, loading all of his data up onto another computer.

"you see, it's the fucking same!" seongwoo yells in frustration. "why is daehwi so different?"

daniel pats his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "don't be so stressed, i know we can find an answer somehow,"

at that moment, the fire alarm in the office goes off and seonho winces at the ear-piercing noise. "hyungs! i'm sorry! it's nothing big!" woojin's voice booms over the PA system. minhyun facepalms and seongwoo rolls his eyes.

"we'll go help him. you can stay here to work if you want to, hyung." jihoon pats his back, and the rest of the boys rush to woojin's work room.

seonho unplugs himself and he walks over to daehwi.

"seonho? what are you doing?" seongwoo asks, carefully looking at the code on the screen.

"hyung, if you want answers to why he's different and even the numbers and script can't tell you why, there's only one way to find out." he stares at seongwoo blankly as he shoos him away from the computer, typing away. he lifts daehwi's shirt up, carefully pressing into his side.

"seonho, what the fuck do you think you're doi-"

"seongwoo hyung? who's this? why am i here? don't i live with jinyoungie?" daehwi sits up immediately, carefully eyeing seonho up and down before turning to face seongwoo.

seongwoo's eyes widen in shock.

 _fuck_.

"i'm seonho, i'm a robot too! i'm 15, and my parents are jaehwan and minhyun-" seonho offers a hand to daehwi.

"you remember?" seongwoo breathlessly cuts seonho off, earning a glare from the youngest robot. "oh my gosh..."

"hyung? where is jinyoungie? daehwi wants to see jinyoungie!" daehwi stomps.

"no, no, daehwi, you're not going back to jinyoung. i need you to answer a few questions."

"daehwi wants jinyoungie!" daehwi frowns.

"daehwi, please, help hyung out-"

"if you won't let me see jinyoung, i guess i'll have to find him. myself." with that, daehwi hops off the table, heading for the exit. seongwoo grabs him, trying to hold him back. "daehwi, you can't!"

daehwi pushes him off, causing the older male to stumble a little as he runs out of the building.

"seonho, you're a fucking prick." seongwoo mutters under his breath.

"no, i'm a robot."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

* * *

jinyoung curses as he heads to the door. whoever's there has been ringing the doorbell non-stop. "stop it before you fucking spoil my doorbell, bitch," he shuffles, still groggy from his nap.

he swings the door open and nearly collapses on the floor.

"jinyoungie," is all daehwi can say before he throws himself into jinyoung's arms.

"daehwi? what are you doing here?" jinyoung squeaks, tears trickling down his cheeks. it's been a year since that fateful incident, and jinyoung's been failing to get the blonde, cheerful boy out of his mind. he was still in love with him. at some point in time, jinyoung wanted to move out of his apartment - even every nook and cranny of the house reminded him of daehwi.

"hyung, i missed you." daehwi buries his face into the crook of jinyoung's neck.

"hyung missed you more." jinyoung places his right hand on daehwi's head. the shorter of the two looks up at him.

jinyoung doesn't hesitate to close the gap between their lips.

* * *

"everyone, i hope woojin's fuck up isn't that bad, please gather in the meeting room, no not please, you all better be in the meeting room in 5 minutes, minhyun and jaehwan's mess of a kid fucked up- fuck you, seonho!" seongwoo announces into the microphone, feeling seonho smack his hand in response. he's satisfied when he hears his voice echo around the office.

 

seongwoo sits down at the head of the table. "we have a problem. a serious problem."

"so, this little shit here," seongwoo begins, shooting daggers at seonho. "i was trying to go through daehwi's code, to find out why he can feel. and then, this demon child decided to fix daehwi's script, and daehwi woke up."

everyone's jaw drops.

seonho clears his throat. "well, he woke up and was asking for the jinyoung dude you guys keep talking about. seongwoo-hyung tried to question him, but he ran out of the office saying he's looking for jinyoung."

"he remembers? after their system breaks down, robots aren't supposed to remember anything!" daniel exclaims, and seongwoo swears he can see question marks floating around his boyfriend's head.

"why does daehwi feel? and why can he remember?" jisung buries his face in his hands. "where is he now, anyway?"

"i'll call jinyoung." jihoon pipes up, dialling his best friend's number. "hello, baejin? is daehwi with you?" the others hear a muffled "yup" from the other line. "can you bring him in tomorrow?"

 

jinyoung hangs up and sets his phone down next to him on the couch, stroking daehwi's hair. "what brings you here, daehwi? i thought you .... left me."

"just now, i woke up on seongwoo hyung's workspace? and like, some robot kid called seonho was with him. ong wanted me to answer some questions? but he refused to let me see you. so i ran out of the office." daehwi says, leaning on jinyoung's chest. "hyung, you know right? you know i'm..."

"not human?"

daehwi nods, and jinyoung feels insecurity pool in his stomach. he tries to push it away.

"hyung, what's wrong?" daehwi looks up at jinyoung, and jinyoung just shakes his head. "by the way, jihoon wants to meet you at the office tomorrow."

daehwi knows something is wrong, but decides to not question jinyoung for now. instead, he melts into jinyoung's embrace, and he falls asleep.

* * *

"daehwi. so what did you do yesterday?" daniel asks, taking a seat next to seongwoo on the couch.

"i ran home, talked to jinyoung hyung. and then i fell asleep."

seonho spits out his drink, and minhyun screams.

"yo daehwi-hyung, robots don't sleep!"

"jaehwan! he got his gross-ness from you," minhyun nags as he leaves to get paper towels. seongwoo's mouth is still wide open. "i swear, i slept! i really did. i woke up at 10am this morning." daehwi defends.

"daehwi, how do you feel all of this?" sungwoon asks. "you're a robot, aren't you? you can't feel. you were programmed to love, but you can't feel. are you sure you love jinyoung?" he only stops when jisung hushes him, mumbling something about being too harsh.

daehwi bursts into tears, a sight that makes daniel fall off the couch.

"he's crying?"

"woah! he has more emotion than guanlin and woojin combined-"

"fuck off, seonho!"

"why is he showing such human-like characteristics?"

"robots can't cry! what the actual fuck-"

"why won't you all let me love jinyoung-hyung?" daehwi sobs, interrupting the chatter, and jisung scoops him up into his arms. "seongwoo hyung, what is this? my chest hurts,"

seongwoo slaps himself to make sure he's not dreaming. "daehwi, robots can't feel pain. robots can't cry!"

jihoon rushes over to daehwi, placing two fingers on the thumb side of the latter's wrist. his mouth gapes open, and he nearly chokes on his own words.

"daehwi has a pulse."

 

 **woojin wants to quit** @nationsdarkpast  
EVERY1 AT THE OFFICE IS FUCKING LOSING THEIR SHIT I'M SCARED

 **ong** @gagking  
WHAT IS THIS MAD SCIENCE IM CRYING

 **seonho** @babychick  
LMAO everyone is freaking out including my parents this is hilarious yall

 **ong** @gagking  
@babychick FUCK OFF HAVENT U CAUSED ENOUGH SHIT ALREADY

 **seonho** @babychick  
@gagking is this what old people r like ??? thank god i dont age

 **ong** @gagking  
@babychick U BRAT I REGRET CREATING U SMH

 **hwang minhyun** @optimushwang  
@babychick @gagking You're grounded.

 **ong** @gagking  
@optimushwang What the fuck do not bring bring me into ur disciplinary actions??

 **hwang minhyun** @optimushwang  
@gagking BOTH of you are grounded.

* * *

daehwi steps into jinyoung's apartment, looking around for him.

"hyung, i know. okay? i know he's a boyfriend robot from ong and daniel's company. i know. i'm just ... i love him so much, but he's programmed to love me. no one in the right mind would love me. daehwi has no heartbeat. he has no heart... you know that. he's not human." he hears jinyoung say to someone else on the line, whom he assumes is jaehwan based on the weird noises he can faintly hear. he walks into jinyoung's room, and the two lock eyes. "hyung, i got to go now. call you back later."

"jinyoungie?" the crack in daehwi's voice broke jinyoung.

"yes?"

"of course i love you." daehwi takes a few step forward, tears running down his face. "hyung, why don't you believe me?" jinyoung's back hits the wall before he opens his mouth to speak.

"daehwi, you're my first love. i want you to be my last, too. i want to believe you, but this whole robot-human relationship thing, i-" daehwi cuts him off, placing the older boy's hand on the left side of his chest. jinyoung's fingers jump in an irregular rhythm when he feels each thump in daehwi's chest, eyebrows raising a notch.

"hyung," daehwi chokes out, in between sobs. "do you believe me now?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n idk if i'll write another chapter so ye to clear up, ong and daniel own one of those robot boyfriend company things yeah HAHA basically u customise ur boyfriend and stuff. all the wanna one boys (except for daehwi and jinyoung) work there with them, and ongniel kept the whole thing a secret from jinyoung obv lmao until jy found out in the previous chapter
> 
> this story is inspired by the drama series absolute boyfriend!! 
> 
> ALSO I APOLOGISE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CODING , I MADE ALL MY GROUPMATES DO ALL THE WORK IN ROBOTICS LESSON LAST YEAR
> 
> let me know what you think ~ please tell me if i should write another chapter for this!! 
> 
> my aff & ao3: @eunchaes  
> my wattpad : @jinhwis  
> my tumblr : @soybeansoyul
> 
> i usually upload on my aff first!!  
> also, you can hmu and send in requests (i only write same-sex r/s tho sorry im gay as fuck and idk how to write for het couples hgebssbe IM SORRY)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for what i have done i think im gonna write another chapter or maybe a few more to clear up some stuff let me know what u think! edit: im definitely writing another chap, im putting all inspo credits there. 


End file.
